1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to displaying labels associated with the visualization of three-dimensional objects using a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current three-dimensional (3D) rendering systems display 3D objects in a 3D space and allow the objects to be viewed from numerous viewpoints surrounding the 3D object. However, when portions or items of these objects are labeled, the labels often overlap or overlay one another and/or obstruct the view and/or label of portions or items of the object a user may wish to see. As such, it is difficult for the user viewing the 3D object to read the labels associated with the 3D object and also view the 3D object.